


Inspired

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Inspired

Title: Inspired  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/Harry, Neville/Draco, OCs (heh)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 1775  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: This is the completion of my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. I had a ton of fun writing these and I hope people enjoyed them. They should be read in the following order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html), [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html), [Impossible](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/307528.html), [Emergency Call](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/308470.html), [Discussion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/309312.html), [Insomnia](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/309777.html), [Voice Recognition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/310838.html) and finally...

  
~

Inspired

~

Bright sunlight was streaming in through the blinds when Harry finally woke up. Throwing his arm up over his face, he sighed in disappointment. Neither Hermione nor Severus had contacted him, and he took that to mean that she hadn’t been successful in her search. _Either that or he refused to see her,_ Harry thought morosely. _Stubborn git._

Deciding that he couldn’t stay in bed all day, as much as he may wish to, Harry threw back the covers and grabbed his dressing gown, padding down the hallway and to the kitchen.

After putting the kettle on, Harry sat slumped in a chair, waiting for the water to boil. _I guess the first thing to do is find Hermione and see if she’s managed to track him down--_

A sharp rap at the front door interrupted his musings and, getting to his feet, he shuffled to the door. _It’s probably Malfoy with some annoying update about the spell..._

Throwing open the door, Harry was already mid sentence before he realized who was standing there. “Malfoy, honestly, just send me an owl, uh--”

“Well?” Severus asked, face unreadable. “Are you going to invite me in?”

Blinking, Harry nodded and stepped aside, gesturing Severus in. As he stalked past, Harry inhaled his scent, the aroma of bitter herbs and, inexplicably, chocolate, assailing him. “I guess Hermione tracked you down?” he asked, voice slightly hoarse. He ducked his head, suddenly feeling grubby in comparison to his impeccably dressed visitor.

“Indeed. We... talked,” Severus said. “It was enlightening.”

“It was?” Harry met Severus’ eyes momentarily before he blushed and looked away. Given the thoughts he’d had about this man the previous night, he wanted no hints of what he’d done leaking out, especially given what a skilled Legilimens Severus was.

“Indeed. I also spoke with Draco, and even Longbottom.”

“You talked to Neville? Wow.” Harry smiled. “Did you see you were right about them being together?” he asked, momentarily forgetting their own issues.

Severus smirked. “I am usually correct about such things,” he said.

“Except as concerns yourself, apparently,” Harry unthinkingly said. He clapped his hand over his mouth and waited for the explosion, but Severus simply quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, apparently,” Severus conceded after a moment. “But I am about to rectify that.”

The kettle whistled just then, and Harry tore his eyes away from Severus to glance over to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea--?”

His words ended in a grunt as he found himself pushed up against the wall, Severus’ face hovering above his. “No,” Severus purred, his hands, those _amazing_ hands deftly undoing Harry’s dressing gown and slipping inside. “No, I think the time for tea has passed.”

Harry’s head hit the wall with a thud. Severus’ hands were lethally efficient, and while his cock had twitched just upon seeing the man standing at his door, once Severus’ began touching him it was all over. He gasped, becoming harder faster that he could ever remember.

“Well, what have we here?” Severus murmured, cupping Harry through his sleep pants. A skilled thumb traced the rigid outline Harry’s prick made in the fabric, eliciting a moan.

“Please,” Harry whimpered, thrusting his hips almost desperately in Severus’ direction.

Severus seemed just as affected, his breath hot on Harry’s cheek as he fondled Harry. “Yes,” he gritted out. “I intend to please both of us.” Before Harry could reply, he swooped down and captured his lips in a stirring kiss.

That skilled mouth was magical, Harry decided. It had to be, since at the touch of Severus’ lips Harry’s knees almost gave way, the only thing holding him up was the firm wall behind him and the fact that he was wedged there by Severus’ equally firm body.

A knee inserted itself between his legs, and Harry groaned low in his throat, rocking against Severus shamelessly.

Tearing his lips away from Harry’s, Severus took a gasping breath and began a determined assault on Harry’s neck even as his unoccupied hand cupped Harry’s arse cheek and hauled him closer.

“Must... feel... you,” Harry managed with difficulty. “Clothes... off.” He began scrabbling at Severus’ layers of clothing, finally beginning to get to the warm flesh underneath when Severus pulled back.

“Bed,” he rasped.

Harry swallowed. The word sounded familiar, he thought he had one... “Yes.”

“Where?” Severus asked, his teeth nipping gently at Harry’s earlobe. “Unless you want... me to have you... right here.”

‘Here’ was fine with Harry, but somewhere in the recesses of his mind the idea of stretching out with Severus on a bed made sense. Grasping Severus’ hand, he all but sprinted for his bedroom, dragging his guest close behind. They stumbled into the room and with a muttered word, Severus was naked and pushing Harry down onto the mattress.

Harry tried to look at him, intriguing glimpses of pale, scarred skin and surprisingly muscled limbs piquing his interest, but Severus began an exploration of his own, and Harry was soon lost in the sensation of Severus’ tongue and fingers thoroughly mapping his body.

He arched hard against Severus as he licked his nipples and sucked kisses into his abdomen, and by the time he got to Harry’s groin and began nuzzling his cock, Harry was babbling. When Severus finally took him in his mouth, Harry almost came right then.

As it was, it was an embarrassingly short time until Harry was flooding Severus’ mouth with come, keening his pleasure loudly as he convulsed. Severus swallowed all he had to give, only pulling off when Harry’s whimpers turned into sounds of distress.

Sliding up Harry’s body, Severus then kissed him deeply, sharing Harry’s own taste with him for a long moment before pulling back.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled into Severus’ tense face. “You haven’t...”

“I will in a moment,” Severus said.

“Do you want me to--?”

“Whatever you want,” Severus gasped as Harry cupped his weeping erection.

“What I want is you inside me,” Harry whispered. “But I don’t think we have time for that now.”

“I--” Severus thrust into Harry’s hand involuntarily, shuddering as Harry’s thumb swiped over his leaking slit in time with his slow stroking. “You may be... correct.”

Looking down, Harry watched as the tip of Severus’ flushed cock, which was thicker and longer than he had expected, disappeared and reappeared as he wanked him. His mouth watered, but before he could bend down to taste, Severus began to come, spurting his seed onto Harry’s hand even as his body shook.

Harry stroked him through it, loving the way focussed intensity morphed into sated pleasure on Severus’ face. When Severus was finished and had his eyes open, Harry very deliberately raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. He smiled as he felt Severus’ spent cock give an interested twitch.

“So I take it this means you believe me when I say I want you and it’s not just some spell?” Harry asked, running questing hands over Severus’ flank and pulling him close.

“I suppose I must actually say it?” Severus muttered in the vicinity of his ear.

Harry grinned. “No, I’ll take your presence in my bed as confirmation,” he said.

“Brat,” Severus grumbled, throwing his leg over Harry’s hips.

Snuggling down into Severus’ arms, Harry made a note to remember to let Hermione know where Severus was. As soon as he woke up.

~

_Eleven months later..._

“All right,” Ron was saying. “I’ll concede that you were right to sign Harry up for that matchmaking service, even if he did end up with Snape. He seems very happy.”

Hermione smiled as she watched the couple in question sailing elegantly across the dance floor. “Of course I was right,” she said. “And I was right to insist we do it, too. Look how well things worked out.”

“And we appreciate the business,” Neville said, smiling at Draco sitting next to him.

“Mm,” Draco said noncommittally, although he did smile as Neville pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione grinned wickedly and patted Draco’s face. “Well, it’s the least I can do for family,” she said, trying hard not to snicker as Draco reddened.

Lavender leaned across Ron, pressing her breasts into his arm emphatically. “I’ll drink to that,” she said, raising her goblet. “To things working out!”

Hermione inclined her head and drank. She and Lavender had come to an understanding months ago, happily enough, and really, she _was_ much better suited to Ron than Hermione ever could be. It was still odd seeing them together, however.

“The grooms have completed their first dance,” a smooth voice said in her ear.

Hermione suppressed the shiver that Lucius’ voice always sent down her spine. “Mm, so I see,” she replied, leaning back against him. “You know, they surprised me with this Christmas bonding, and with the very romantic ceremony.”

“There is no one more romantic than a Slytherin once he’s inspired,” Lucius purred. “I should think you would know that by now, my dear.”

Hermione coloured becomingly. “I can always stand to be reminded,” she murmured.

“Later,” Lucius promised, his breath tickling her ear. “In the meantime, perhaps a dance?”

They rose smoothly and Lucius led her to the dance floor. It had been decorated with seasonal greenery and fairy lights, the whole scene charmed to look like an outdoor skating rink.

As Lucius enfolded her in his arms, Hermione relaxed and let him lead her in the sensual dance. Soon, they were next to the grooms.

“Congratulations again, Harry,” she said, smiling up at him. She noted approvingly how happy both he and Severus looked, their formal wedding robes swirling about them as they swayed together, gazing into each other’s faces.

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said, tearing his gaze away from Severus with visible difficulty. “We appreciate all you’ve done for us, don’t we, Severus?”

“Indeed.” Severus bent low over Hermione’s hand in a gallant gesture.

Severus and Lucius smirked at each other but said nothing as Harry and Hermione hugged and chatted briefly before going back to their respective husbands.

As Lucius spun Hermione away he watched her carefully, raising an eyebrow as a mischievous look crossed her face. “What are you planning now, minx?” he murmured.

“I was just thinking that perhaps we should have weddings every Christmas,” she said.

“Who could possibly be left to match up? Surely everyone’s married off by now,” Lucius said.

Hermione pursed her lips, her eyes straying to the corner where a lonely looking young man was taking pictures. “I know just the person,” she murmured. “Come on.” And, making a beeline for Colin, she smiled.

~

Fin


End file.
